Stolen Fire
by TheLightIsMine
Summary: Codi Ty grabs Shaak Ti for some alone-time, just not in the place she expected...Full summary inside. One-shot romance. Re-written and better this time round. Promise!


_Okay, this is a little scenario that I made up in my head. Basically, Codi Ty grabs Shaak Ti for some well needed fun. Just not the kind of fun she was expecting... It's a re-write of the same story I posted recently, basically improved and fleshed out. And I think I'm happy with it this time! What can I say, I'm a perfectionist. I strive to meet perfection, even if some say it doesn't exist._

_Please read and review, but no flames, please. I have a fragile ego...he he._

_TheLightIsMine_

* * *

**Stolen Fire**

Suddenly Codi grabbed me by my waist and hauled me into a thicket of trees. It was a little darker than the grass walkway, and small beams of sunlight were all that escaped the dense roof of leaves above our montrals, dappling our brick red skin and reflecting in the white markings on our faces. I was rather annoyed at this hectic interruption of our conversation for what seemed like nothing, and I began to object.

"Codi, what in - "

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Polite, as always. That was always Codi's way. Say what you can before she reprimands you. I suppose it's partly my fault for being such a stickler for the rules. I guess he still hasn't grasped that if I hadn't wanted to see him I wouldn't be here at all, risking both our reputations in order for what? A leisurely stroll around the gardens, and, if I knew Codi, a little "constructive relationship building" behind one of the trees. So far he was sticking to the plan.

"What? Why? Is someone coming?" I tried to peer through the trees to see something that may have caused this random outbreak of hide-and-seek.

He turned my face back to his. He was wearing his usual cheeky flirtatious grin. I sighed. _Here we go again..._

"No." He said, glee evident in his voice. The voice that constantly invaded my peace with cocky statements and cheeky comments whilst trying to go about my day-to-day life without thinking of him. He was such a tease, and he knew it. Worked it to his advantage. Played me like a game.

I rolled my eyes. According to Codi I am always doing this. He says it's due to lack of fun. That I don't let go and appreciate the exciting things in life enough. I find that hard to believe - after all, I'm here, aren't I? "Then why - "

"I thought I told you to be quiet." He interrupted, inching closer as he did so. I'd seen that look before.

"Why?" I whispered, softening my voice. He was coming closer still.

His voice lowered to match mine. "So I can do this..." With these words he closed the gap between us, slipped his arms around me and pressed our lips together.

I thought of objecting, after all I am a Council member, and both of us Jedi. This was a breach of the Code and could get us both outlawed.

But on the other hand, we'd practically been breaking this rule for a year, at least. It was a risk, a danger, but somehow I could not stop. I had told myself so many times that this is wrong. I have pretended that I don't care, that we are just friends, but he will not listen. I have tried to tell him that I don't care, to tell _myself_ that I don't care. That it was just a game. But so far, he'd won every round. The way his arms hold me in his strong embrace, the softness and tantalizing taste of his lips, the way in which his sweet tongue slides over mine, caressing my mouth, the sparks of heat that burn wherever he touches me, even the way he smells...he's a drug, and I am addicted for life.

This kiss was no exception. It rekindled my fire of passion, left to burn out since last time. His hands were hot on my waist, his lips soft on mine. I cupped my shaking hands around his face, trying to pull us closer, to satisfy my hunger for him. Eventually he pulled away, panting. Our dark crystal eyes opened onto one anothers', my sparkling eyes reflected in his equally elated pools. We were barely a centimetre apart, but it was too far for me. I wanted - no, _needed _- more. Addicted. This part of my nature always surprised me; I have always been able to keep a firm hand on my emotions. But not when he's around. I grabbed the collar of his robe and thrust his lips to mine once more, crying out to him in my mind to give me just that little bit more.

He did. Behind my closed eyelids I could literally see fireworks. My fire was burning hotter and brighter than ever, and when we finally pulled away my legs nearly gave way beneath me. We said nothing to each other as he took my hot, brick red hand in his larger, equally red one and we walked - or in my case stumbled - out of the thicket, the embers of our passion glowing brightly.

_For now_, I thought, _this is enough_.

* * *

_So...? Whaddya think? Review-worthy? ;)_

_TheLightIsMine_

___**P.S. If you enjoyed this, could you please take just a minute to vote on the poll on my profile? Thanks. =D**_  



End file.
